Lugar Secreto
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: Suspiros y gemidos se podían escuchar en el armario del chico. Al parecer ellos estaban disfrutando el tiempo allí... One-shot! version español


*Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece! DX

Secret Place (Lugar Secreto)

Suspiros y gemidos se podían escuchar en el armario del chico. Al parecer ellos estaban disfrutando el tiempo allí...

—"Ichigo"—, la shinigami estaba siendo complacida por la lengua de su novio.

El era tan talentoso y aprendía rápido también. Su lengua estaba en el pecho de ella lamiendo fervientemente mientras la complacía. Sus pezones estaban duros y el no pudo evitar succionarlos. Ella era tan pequeña, tan suave. ¡El no podía dejar de tocarla!

Él tenía que admitir que le encantaba hacer esto con ella. No era tan solo por el sexo; era por la chica que estaba con él. Ella le hacía perder el control y el podía ser el mismo con ella. Duro, estúpido, irracional, tímido, animal, cualquier cosa. Ella lo amaba y el la amaba. Las de ella estaba en el pelo de él, halando su cabeza más cerca de su pecho para que el pudiese devorarla como un animal. Ella rozó sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, excitándolo.

—"Mmm, Rukia..."—, gimió descontroladamente mientras se ponía más feroz con ella. Cuando ella halaba de su pelo, él sabía que ella quería que el fuese más salvaje. Era una señal. El succionó su seno locamente, con pasión y lujuria. El sabía cómo complacerla, tomarla y amarla. —_'Sus manos...'_—, pensó ella, — _'¡Dios mío, están por todos lados!'_—

Una estaba tocando el seno desatendido de ella y la otra estaba haciendo los círculos más sexys en la piel de su cintura. Se sentía tan bien que ella estaba perdiendo su concentración... Pero el también estaba volviéndose loco por ella. Los constantes gemidos y suspiros eran tan malditamente sensuales que él podía venirse de tan solo oírlos. Estaban llenos de deseo, pasión, lujuria y amor. Las manos de ella estaban perdidas en su cabello y arañando su espalda salvajemente, causando que él le gruñera a ella, mandando las vibraciones por su cuerpo.

El paso su lengua por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y allí le susurro, — "¿Te gusta así, bebe?"—, y procedió a morder si oreja y a tocarla más.

—"Si, Ichigo..."—, su voz era tan sensual. El movió su cabeza a su vientre, besándolo con pasión, metiendo su legua en su ombligo, haciéndola gemir mordiendo su piel suavemente, pero con pasión.

El la miro, aun lamiendo su piel, y vio sus hermosos ojos mirándolo. El sonrió y se movió mas abajo. La respiración de Rukia se torno más rápida cuando el tomo el dedo del pie izquierdo y lo succiono suavemente.

—"¡Ahhh...!"—, ella no se esperaba eso, pero se sentía tan bien. —"¡Mmmm, Ichigo!"—, el continuó haciendo eso por unos segundos más, mientras miraba como ella se movía descontroladamente y se halaba el cabello. Luego el dejó su dedo y procedió a lamer sus largas, suaves, firmes y sensuales piernas, lentamente. El estaba tomándose su tiempo, para memorizar su sabor, sus gemidos, sus reacciones... El lamió sus piernas y cuando llego a sus muslos el los arañó por afuera, pero los lamió por dentro, saboreando la esencia de Rukia que ya estaba en ellos.

—"Ichigo..."—, ella movió sus piernas para que el tuviese mas acceso a ellas. La encantaba cuando él hacia eso; la hacía sentir tan amada y hermosa. Luego ella sintió su respiración en su intimidad.

—"Rukia..."—, él la movió para que su espalda estuviese en contra de la pared del armario. Ella se quedo allí y abrió sus piernas... luego se perdió lamiendo, mordiendo y besando su intimidad. Ella no pudo contener el grito que salió de su boca.

—"¡AHHHHH!"—, ella tomo aire y siguió gimiendo y gritando cada vez que los dientes de Ichigo salían a jugar con su pequeño botón.

El succiono ese botón de placer y lo haló con sus dientes, haciéndola gemir y arquear su espalda para pegarlo más a ella.

—"Mmmm"—, el no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su sabor.

El la sintió temblar y supo que ella estaba cerca, así que tomó dos dedos y suavemente los introdujo dentro de ella. Los movió dentro como una tijera y eso fue lo que llevo a Rukia al pináculo del placer que él le estaba dando.

—"¡Oh, Ichigo!"—, ella halo su cabello y pensó por un momento que se lo arrancaría. El lamio todos sus jugos y luego se levanto de donde estaba. El descanso su frente en la de ella. Ella estaba respirando fuertemente, pero también él. Ella era demasiado...

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro, él le estaba sonriendo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras el la miraba. Luego moviéndose hacia al frente y lo beso desesperadamente. Lo abrazo hacia ella y probo su propio sabor de los labios de su novio. El gimió al sentirla moviéndose, pero le complacía que ella tomara la iniciativa. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acaricio. Esto no se había acabado, aún. El la volteó para que su espalda quedara contra su pecho, y el comenzó a morder su oreja. Su mano derecha bajo a su intimidad donde comenzó a tocarla, para prepararla para él. Su otra mano tomó su seno derecho y lo apretó. Ella gimió y llamo, —"¡Ichigo!"—, al hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

—"Estoy aquí, Rukia..."—, el movió su cabeza y la beso, mientras ella dejaba caer sus caderas y lo tomaba dentro de ella. Ella apartó su boca de la de él para gemir. Su mano seguía jugando con su intimidad, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos. Ella deseaba tocarlo tanto y puso sus manos sobre las de él, guiándolas, tocándolo. El estaba en el cielo. Sentir sus paredes alrededor de él, halándolo, apretándolo, era asombroso. Ella era asombrosa.

—"¡Dios, Rukia!"—, sus caderas se movían lentamente, manteniendo un paso sensual y apasionado; arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. Las caderas de ella se movían con las de él, haciendo que la fricción fuese más placentera. Pronto, ambos deseaban más. El comenzó a embestirla más rápido y duro. Ella gritaba al sentirlo adentrándose a ella más rápido y duro. Ella movió sus caderas para ir a sus paso y el perdió el control. El comenzó a embestirla salvajemente y gimiendo descontroladamente. Ella arañaba sus muslos tratando de aguantar su orgasmo, tener un poco más de placer...

—"¡AHHHHHH..., Ichigo!"—, su orgasmo vino con tan fuerza que l la sostuvo para mantenerla allí.

—"Ichigo..."—, ella continuó moviendo sus caderas para ayudarlo a terminar. A él le encantaba la manera en que su intimidad lo apretaba. De repente, Rukia movió su cabeza y le susurro al oído.

—"Ichigo, bebe... Ven para mi..."—, ella lo beso. El gimió fuertemente y se vino dentro de ella. Hermosa y llena, así se sentía Rukia.

—"¡Mierda, Rukia! ¿Porqué dijiste eso?"—,el estaba algo furioso. Ella se bajo de su falda y se viró para verlo.

—"Porque quería hacerte sentir bien, Ichigo"—, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su cara. En realidad el no podía estar furioso con ella feliz y desnuda, claro.

—"Bueno, se sintió bien."—, el la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. —"¿Estás lista para ir de nuevo?"—, le preguntó él con esa sensual sonrisa que ella tanto amaba.

—"Bueno si tu insistes..."—, ella lo besó fuertemente mientras él la acostaba en el futón del armario.

Fin.

A/N: Gracias por leer! :D Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas y consejos en un bonito review. Gracias! :D


End file.
